Never Say Goodbye
by Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor
Summary: A oneshot of Spyro's final moments. Please review.


Never Say Goodbye

**The three of us put equal effort in this one-shot.**

The Grateful Frog

* * *

Young Orin ran through the temple as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Grampa! Grampa!" The red hatchling kept running for ten minutes. He skidded to a halt as he reached the door. "Grampa?" He used his head to push the door open and made his way into Spyro's bedroom. The elderly purple dragon was curled up in a ball on the pile of hay. His pale eyes could barely see a thing. Orin walked forward and sat next to his twin sister Carol.

Spyro was surrounded by his children Inferno, Umbra, and Dizzy, his daughter-in-law Oreena, his grandchildren Orin and Carol, and his mate Cynder. Spyro's once purple scales were now light blue. His wings were worn and beaten. His horns had eroded away long ago. His frail tail slowly swayed back and forth. He coughed and moved his head.

Cynder was in much better condition. Her scales were still black but lost their sheen. She was perfectly healthy and looked down at her bed-ridden mate. "It's almost time," she said with an elderly voice. "At least he won't suffer any more."

"Mommy, what's wrong with grampa?" Carol asked Oreena.

Oreena picked up her daughter. "Carol, I'm afraid Grampa's time is almost up."

"Time for what, mommy?" asked Orin.

"I'm afraid he's going to go away for a while."

"When will he be back?" asked Carol.

"Well... He's... Oh dear." Oreena didn't know how to say it without making them cry.

Inferno put his paw on her shoulder. "Take them out of the room, Oreena. I don't want them here for this."

"Are you sure?" Inferno nodded. Oreena nodded back and started leaving the room with Orin and Carol. "Let's go, children. You need to get to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" said Orin.

"I want to be with Grampa!" said Carol. Their voices faded away as they went further down the hall.

Dizzy leaned in and kissed Spyro on the cheek, getting a smile from her purple father. "Thank you for every thing, dad. I won't forget all the great things you did." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I still remember the time we went on a picnic, and that little frog needed help..."

Spyro, Cynder, and their children ate at the Warfang family park. "Pass the fish please," said Inferno. Cynder grabbed a bag of fresh fish and placed it in front of him. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear," said Cynder.

"Hey, what's that?!" Umbra pointed at a pink bird. "It's pretty!"

Spyro smiled. "Wow! I've never seen a bird like that! It's very unique, just like my three beautiful children!"

Dizzy jumped for joy. "It's so beautiful!" She began happily chasing the bird.

"Dizzy, don't go too far!" said Cynder.

"Let her have some fun, Cynder," said Spyro. "I love seeing them happy."

Dizzy followed the bird to a small pond. "I'm gonna catch ya, birdy!" She pounced trying to catch the bird, but missed and fell into the pond with a big splash. "Eeeeh! I'm all wet!"

"Dizzy, are you okay?!" Her family came running to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just wet!" She climbed out and shook the water off like a dog, causing them all to laugh. "Hey, did you hear that?" Dizzy looked around and heard a frog croaking. She looked down and saw a young frog by her feet. It's hind leg was in terrible condition. "Oh, poor thing. Look at its leg!"

"Hold on. I got this." Spyro reached into his pouch and pulled out a green crystal. "I wonder." Spyro felt the healing magic enter his paw. He then touched the frog and they all gasped as its leg began to heal. Within a minute, the grateful frog was healed and he hopped away happily.

"Wow, dad! That was awesome! How did you do that?!" said Umbra

"I just gave the energy to the frog before I got healed," said Spyro.

"That was cool!" said Inferno.

"This is why I love you," said Cynder.

"... That day was one of the best we ever had," said Inferno. "I love you, dad." Inferno tearfully hugged his father. Spyro smiled again. Dizzy hugged him too.

Umbra joined the hug. "I'll never forget you, daddy!" Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "I love you!" The three children all cried as they embraced the elderly Spyro.

Half an hour later, the children left the room crying, and it was just Cynder and Spyro. Cynder sat in the bed with her mate and brushed his head softly. "I won't say goodbye, Spyro. I know we'll always be together. I'll think about you everyday."

Spyro hummed happilly as Cynder continued to brush his head. He was ready now.

Cynder began singing to him.  
"Close your eyes. It's time to dream.  
You are strong... But you need your sleep.  
Hear my voice... As you drift away.  
I will... Be here... With you..."

Spyro happily closed his eyes for the final time.

Cynder leaned in and kissed him on the fore-head. "I love you." She allowed the tears to flow...


End file.
